wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Loststar
⋆ Loststar ⋆ This character is owned by Moon and was created for the Protagonist of Another Story Contest. One dragonet was hanging back- a small, nervous-looking NightWing with a leaf bandage wrapped around one foreleg. The dragonet met Winter's eyes, squeaked nervously, and tucked his head under his wings. "Don't mind him," said the dragonet who'd turned himself the color of Winter. "He's so useless," said the other NightWing dragonet. "He's still having nightmares about the volcano every night, even though that was months ago. Toughen up, lizard!" she barked at him. The bandaged Nightwing slowly drew his head out and folded his wings back, shivering from head to tail. Winter could see him fighting back his terror as he squared his shoulders and faced the new dragons. "Some NightWing he is," the female dragonet snorted. "We keep telling him what an important, dangerous tribe we are, but frankly, I'm not sure he'll ever measure up. Some dragons are just-" "Hatched in the wrong tribe," Moon finished softly. ⋆ click to open ⋆ I wish I could cross my arms, and cross your mind, Cause I believe you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve. All my life I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises, Cause all I see is a shattered conscience staring right back at me. ⋆ Appearance ⋆ “A small, nervous-looking NightWing with a leaf bandage wrapped around one foreleg.” Loststar is a wretched sight. Scrawny, shivering, and panic-stricken, this dragonet is a ball of constant terror and anxiety. His deep blue scales are dull and ashy, stretched tight over brittle bones. He has a long, thin neck and a narrow snout with defined jawbones. His front left leg is marked with several deep gashes, and he walks with a limp from this injury. One wouldn't guess that he is three years old; he could pass for less than one. His eyes, wide and dark and terrified, with deep hollows underneath, widen at the sight of another dragon. He tucks his head under his large, paper-thin wings, shivering and shaking, not to emerge until everyone leaves and he can be alone. His small, sharp talons quiver constantly, and he shuffles uncomfortably on them, like he isn't sure he belongs here, like he's ready to fly away as fast as he can at any moment if he has to. This dragonet never appears to be at ease- he is always glancing around, paranoid at what might happen next, at who might be there to come snatch him from the darkness. I wish I had covered all my tracks completely cause I'm so afraid, Is that the light at the far end of the tunnel or just the train? Lift your arms; only heaven knows where the danger grows, And it's safe to say there's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way. ⋆ Personality ⋆ ”He's just ''so weird." ''- Anonymous NightWing Loststar likes things to be just right, and when they aren't, he tends to... freak out. Everything must be in its place; routine is one of the few things that brings him comfort. Every day has the same structure, the same rhythm; maybe they aren't exactly the same, but they have the same base, the same core. Uncertainty is the worst thing possible in Loststar's mind- not knowing what might come next or happen out of the blue. Change is terrifying; routine is a necessity. Loststar isn't exactly a "calm" dragon. Certain small pet peeves might freak him out and his entire day would be ruined. Loststar is fragile- easily torn apart by the smallest thing. One conversation is his entire day, as he might spend hours reflecting on how a conversation goes and what he messed up on and how he should have done better. Despite what most dragons think, he isn't a constant ball of fear and terror. He is, however, prone to mood swings- one day he is goofy, sweet, and shy, the next angry and snippy, the next too miserable to leave his house. He definitely doesn't think too highly of himself, and he wishes he wasn't the way he is. One doesn't often find Loststar at ease- this usually only occurs when he is alone- but if you can get him out of his own head, you might find that he's really a sweet dragon. He likes stargazing and drawing, and he is really good at capturing emotion in his pieces. He estranges most around him, and the insults and the teasing are awful, but what little few who accept him for who he is are those that scare Loststar the most. In his mind, it's only a matter of time before he lets them down and they realize what a failure he is, just like everyone else. Help is on the way, I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity, Cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me. ⋆ History ⋆ ”They say time heals all wounds, but it just seems to be making mine worse.” ''-Loststar Loststar hatched mere weeks before the volcano exploded. He was too young to even understand what was going on. Everything was a blur- the ground shaking underneath him, everyone trampling each other, trying to get out. He scrambled through the crowd, terrified, but the older, bigger dragons knocked him aside. Scampering through the crowd, he stumbled and fell, injuring his front left leg. He barely made it out, dragging himself weakly to the exit and squawking, “For Queen Glory” before collapsing outside the tunnel. From then on, Loststar was a failure, at least in the other NightWings’ eyes. The others were shaken, yes, but they quickly moved on. Loststar couldn’t get the volcano out of his head. Fiery death, the ground threatening to swallow him up at any moment. The other NightWings thought he was weak, and that his injury was just his own clumsiness. The dragonet stayed in the hatchery longer than the rest, and he was there to see Winter, Qibli, Moon and Kinkajou when they were trapped in the hatchery. That was the most interesting thing that happened there- every other day was routine, doing nothing, calming for Loststar. But he couldn't stay in the hatchery forever. The younger dragonets were starting to tease him- though he was months older, he was much smaller, and he never fought back, which made him an easy target. The bullying stung, but to Loststar, even that was better than what he now faced: a completely new life outside of the hatchery. Change. Loststar could barely set talon outside of the hatchery before realizing he couldn't deal with this. Everything was new and uncertain. It was like leaving his home all over again. And just like last time, Loststar feared there would be a cost. Loststar tried to settle in like everyone else, but it was hard. He started school, but the other dragonets his age thought he was weird and a nuisance. His nightmares got worse and worse. Each night was a terror for Loststar. The ground swallowed him up; he was enveloped in lava as the other NightWings yelled at him what a failure he was. He wasn't safe anywhere. Would he ever be again? Things did improve. He found a few friends, mostly in the younger dragonets. He came out of his shell a bit, too- somewhat unnoticeable to most, but it was a big deal to him. ''Depression, please cut to the chase and cut a long story short, Oh please be done. How much longer can this drama afford to run? Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties and breaks whatever doesn't bend, But sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again. ⋆ Trivia ⋆ * Loststar doesn't talk much, but when he does, his voice is very hoarse and husky * Somewhat of a neat freak * Likes reading, I guess * Art is his real passion * Oftentimes he's too afraid to start drawing for fear that it might not be good enough * Walks with a limp * Somewhat terrible handwriting/talonwriting * Likes the color blue * Loststar was one of the dragons in the hatchery when Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Moon were trapped there for a short time * At the time, Loststar was at what might be considered his "all-time low". * Since then, his anxiety has definitely improved considerably. * Loststar likes calm, gentle music. * He finds fire very soothing and comforting. * Mostly talks in grunts and moans and squawks and squeaks * Loststar is 100% introverted (pfft yes I take the MBTI test as my characters, is that weird?) * Gemini * Loststar has several diagnosed phobias. These are, in order of severity, atychiphobia (fear of failure), katagelophobia (fear of ridicule), agliophobia (fear of pain), agoraphobia (fear of leaving safe situations). I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity, Cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me. Then I was given grace and love, I was blind but now I can see, Cause I found a new hope from above, and courage swept over me. ⋆ Relationships ⋆ Spirit "Aw, cheer up, sad face." ~Spirit A NightWing Loststar has a crush on. She's social, friendly, and bubbly, and sometimes she scares Loststar to death with her daring antics, but he really admires her nonetheless. She seems to pity Loststar, always treating him nicely and standing up for him when the others make fun. Unfortunately, her kindness towards him seems to be just because she's a nice dragon and not because she likes him- something that frustrates Loststar, but just makes him like her even more. Bliss "Ack! Don't startle me like that, Bliss!" ~Loststar after Bliss sneaks up on him Bliss is a small, quiet RainWing who likes to hang out with Loststar. Princess Stargazer "Oh, hello, little NightWing." ~Stargazer Loststar admires and somewhat envies her, knowing that she has been injured much like him but still lives a normal life, and is liked by many, whereas he is kind of a social outcast. Nightflier "Pathetic excuse for a NightWing!" ~Nightflier Loststar is somewhat frightened of Nightflier. She's bold and not afraid to tell it like it is, which often means expressing her disdain for Loststar. She generally thinks of him as a stupid, weak coward, and he thinks of her as a bully. The two try to avoid each other. Sola "Oh hey you!!" ~Sola There may be quite a lot of new dragons for Loststar to get used to after the volcano, but bright, friendly, outgoing Sola is kind of hard to miss. She has never judged him for his fears of the volcano, saying "It's okay, I hated the volcano too. Why do you think me and Luna tried to escape?" Even though Loststar knows the real reason Sola left the volcano, she still manages to cheer him up. She's kind of an older sister figure to Loststar. He likes hanging out with her because she's perfectly happy to do all of the talking for the both of them. It hurts just to wake up, whenever you're wearing thin, Alone on the outside, so tired of looking in. The end is uncertain and I've never been so afraid, But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope, And that makes me feel brave. ⋆ Gallery ⋆ Loststaraesthetic.png|aesthetic by me Tinyloststarcloud.png|Cloud stole his favorite toy ;-; also his leg is beat up poor bab Loststar.png|FR by Darkmoon LoststarByDreaming.png|by Dreaming 97D48839-9A56-4A66-8BEC-536FE6F6C228.png|by Piggyxl Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets